praviafandomcom-20200213-history
University of Resha
Navy, yellow, & black}} The University of Resha (Reshan: Reshask Univeshiet, previously known as the University of Hederhelm), often abbreviated to UResha, is the oldest public university in Resha, located in the Reshan capital of Hederhelm. It is the largest public university in Resha, and has been ranked as the highest-achieving university in both the country, and in Northwestern Pravia. In 2015, the Pravian Council of Higher Education ranked it as the best university in Resha and Northwestern Pravia, and the third-best university in all of Pravia. The university has a student body of approximately 56,000 students and employs around 10,000 people. Its faculties include Arts, Sciences, & Humanities, Mathematics, Fine Arts, Drama and Performing Arts, Business, Law, Dentistry, Medicine, and Education. Most of the school's campus is located in the city center of the Marsdakt borough, while the faculties of medicine and nursing are located in various university hospitals throughout the city of Hederhelm. The university was founded in 1564 by the Hederhelm Crown as the "University of Hederhelm". After the formation of a sole Reshan kingdom in 1623, the university was renamed to the "University of Resha". It is commonly known as "UResha" in colloquial speech. Hierarchy All university professors in Resha are certified as letueri ("lecturers"). At the University of Resha, lecturers are broken into three different categories; letuersk higge ("high lecturers"), letuersk associashiet ("associate lectuers"), and letuersk karuv ("low lectuers"). Typically, low lecturers are part-time positions and only teach one or two classes per semester. Associate lecturer is an entry-level position, and the most common one found in the university. After being employed as an associate lecturer for at least ten years, one may request to be promoted to high professor. High professors are the highest-ranking position at the school and is a tenured position. They are known throughout Resha for being the highest-salaried teaching position in the nation. High professors are also awarded with a spot on the university's governing board. When selecting a new dean, the school's high professors are typically the first group of candidates considered. The dean is the highest-ranking position the school, and oversees all aspects of it. While they are not enforced to teach classes, many often do as they are nearly always former professors. A new dean is selected after consultations by professors, students, alumni, and a board of academics. Faculties The university consists of nine schools, called "faculties". They are the faculties of Arts, Sciences, & Humanities, Mathematics, Fine Arts, Drama and Performing Arts, Business, Law, Dentistry, Medicine, and Education. All of the school's faculties but two are located in the city center of the Marsdakt borough. The faculties of medicine and nursing are located in various university hospitals throughout the city of Hederhelm. Arts, Sciences, & Humanities The Faculty of Arts, Sciences, & Humanities is the largest and most popular faculty in the university. It can be subgrouped into the Sub-Faculty of Arts, Social Sciences, and Humanities, and the Sub-Faculty of Natural Sciences The faculty consists of fourteen departments, which award bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees, and three institutes, which award professional degrees. Arts, Social Sciences, and Humanities *Department of Archaeology, Conservation, and History *Department of Cultural Studies and Foreign Languages *Department of Philosophy, Classics, Religion, and Art History *Department of Literature and Creative Writing *Department of Linguistics and Reshan Studies *Department of Media and Communications *Department of Political Science, Sociology, and Social Sciences *Department of Gender and Sexuality Studies *Department of Economics *Department of Musicology and Music History *Institute of Psychology *Institute of Architecture Natural Sciences *Department of Biosciences *Department of Chemistry *Department of Geosciences *Department of Health Science *Institute of Pharmacy Mathematics The Faculty of Mathematics consists of five departments, which award bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees. *Department of Mathematics *Department of Physics *Department of Informatics, Information Technology, and Programming *Department of Engineering *Department of Accounting Fine Arts The Faculty of Fine Arts consists of four departments, which award bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees. *Department of 2D Art *Department of 3D Art *Department of Costume Design and Fashion History *Department of Graphic Design and Animation Drama and Performing Arts The Faculty of Drama and Performing Arts consists of three departments, which award bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees. *Department of Drama *Department of Dance *Department of Vocal Performance Business The Faculty of Business consists of three departments, which award bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees, and one institute, which awards professional degrees. *Department of Business *Department of Advertising and Marketing *Department of Finance *Institute of Real Estate Law The Faculty of Law consists of one department, which awards bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees, and one institute, which awards professional degrees. *Department of Criminology, Criminal Justice, and Sociology of Law *Institute of Law Dentistry The Faculty of Dentistry consists of two institutes, which award professional degrees. *Institute of Oral Biology *Institute of Clinical Dentistry Medicine The Faculty of Medicine consists of three institutes, which award professional degrees. *Institute of Medical Sciences *Institute of Nursing *Institute of Veterinary Science Education The Faculty of Education consists of three departments which award bachelor's, master's, and PhD degrees, and two departments which award master's degrees. *Department of Education *Department of Special Education Services *Department of Early Childhood Education *Department of Art and Music Education *Department of Education Administration Other units Apart from the nine faculties, there are a number of different units which are not part of one of the faculties, including some interdisciplinary research centers, research centers abroad, the scientific museums, and libraries. Research centers and other special units *Reshan Research Center in Narissa *Reshan Research Center in Caspar *Reshan Research Center in Rugia *Reshan Research Center in Karum *University of Resha Center for Biotechnological Research *Reshan Center for Domestic Violence and Trauma Studies *University of Resha Summer Research Program (for students ages 16–20) Libraries *Library of Medicine and Health Sciences *Library of Humanities and Social Sciences *Library of Law *Library of Mathematics and Natural Sciences Museums Natural history *Paleontological Museum *Zoological Museum *Botanical Gardens Cultural history *Reshan History Museum *Ethnographic Museum Art history *University of Resha Museum of Art Notable alumni Arts *Danika Holm (dropped out) – singer, songwriter, actress, dancer, model *Elsabet Samelsen (1987) – writer and producer Category:University of Resha Category:Educational institutions established in 1564 Category:1564 establishments in Resha Category:Educational institutions in Hederhelm Category:Public universities in Resha